


New Light

by halla_lavellan



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halla_lavellan/pseuds/halla_lavellan
Summary: Just a nice little wedding scene.Find me on Tumblr & scream about Jaal to me [@biotic-commando].





	

The Angara do not wed in the way humans do. There are ceremonies, but they vary by planet, a consequence of the fracture of their culture all those hundreds of years ago when the Scourge first tore them from each other.

“Family is everything to us,” she learns early, and feels a tightness in her chest at the words, lies in bed later that night staring at the stars, thinking of why she left her home centuries ago and everything she has lost since she awoke.

“On Aya, we sing. Havarl, we plant a tree. On Voeld, we pray to the Yevara, our last link to our history,” she learns, and thinks of the tragedy of loss and the strength in fighting, continuing, living, breathing, hoping, though the chance of success becomes more rare by the day.

She fell in love with him and his family and the planets he showed her. Felt, for the first time in months, the peace of belonging.

“Perhaps this is still a dream,” she thinks, as she stands near the waterfall where she felt love first bloom, strong and whole. Flowers in her hair and gathered around her throat. She turns and gazes at the people who have come together, settlers and explorers, souls who had travelled beside her in sleep, groups of Angara who loved her for who she was, not a Pathfinder or a hero, but a girl who loved one of their own.

She turns to him and speaks the words she had memorized, Shelesh still unfamiliar on her tongue. “You may use your own language, dearest one,” he had told her. She refused. She was joining more than one man, and so she would use the voice of his people.

The Moshae takes their wrists and crosses them, ties a black linen string, binding them. He speaks and she listens, gaze locked, her entire universe in his eyes, spinning stars and supernovae. She loses herself and feels that she can see clearly for the first time the path that her life could take, and drinks in the sight of it.

Sounds to her right and she stirs. Clapping, cheering. The cord is pulled from their wrists and then she feels herself lifted from the ground and she’s spinning, flowers falling from her hair. She laughs, joy from her throat, holds his face in her hands and kisses him, soft but hungry.

There will be questions to answer, plans to make. But she finds that the sound is falling away and her feet are back solidly upon the earth. She seems to be standing on a vast plain, sun overhead, air in her lungs, and there is nothing but the two of them, and she rests her forehead on his chest with his arms tight around her, and she breathes in the smell of him and they stand together, the rest of the galaxy ceasing to turn, golden light holding them softly in silence.


End file.
